1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of locking systems. In particular, this invention relates to the field bar lock assemblies utilizing tooth in groove between mating strike plate and lug members.
2. Prior Art
In my copending patent application above referenced, there is disclosed bar lock assemblies utilizing tooth in groove interface between mating strike plates and lug members. Bar lock assemblies of this nature have been found to provide increased structural integrity against external attack and thus shown significant advantages over prior art bar lock assemblies. However, I have now developed additional improvements in the basic tooth in groove bar lock assembly concept to further diminish the possibility of successful external attack. For particular applications, the contour of the strike plates provides for flush contact between the bar lock assembly and the door members to which it is secured. This removes an area within which a prying tool may be inserted between the door members and the lock assembly thus resulting in a reduced possibility of successful external attack. In other positions, the tooth member interface area with the groove sidewalls has been increased.
For other applications, it is desirable to specially reduce the cost of fabrication while maintaining as far as possible the structural integrity and security.